


A Better Ride

by PinkPandorafrog



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aromantic, F/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 15:10:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6244681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkPandorafrog/pseuds/PinkPandorafrog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's not a whole lot of room in Luis' van, and Darcy ends up sitting on Scott's lap. Now she can't stop fantasizing about him. It's a problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Better Ride

For a van, there wasn't a whole lot of room in Luis' vehicle. The back had all been torn out to make room for computer workstations, with just two seats. Which meant there was room for Luis and Dave up front, and she was squished in the back with Scott and Kurt. Well, on Scott. Sitting on his lap. It had seemed like a good idea at the time...

Officially she was in San Francisco to help Scott invite the guys to come back and work for SHIELD, but Scott was really enjoying the opportunity to catch up with his buddies. There were a whole lot of stories being traded around. It wasn't like it was a bad time, they were fun guys to hang out with.

Someone had come up with the bright idea to go out for In-N-Out. Darcy had never had In-N-Out, and they were all big fans, so now she was getting her introduction to In-N-Out. If they ever got there. Traffic was murder.

And the suspension in the van was pretty terrible for something that occasionally housed electronics. That was the _third_ time she'd been jolted back into Scott. His arms came up on either side to steady her, because he was basically her seatbelt. “Sorry,” she said, pulling herself a little forward again. That wasn't the first time she'd said that, either. “Why couldn't someone just have gone out and gotten food and come back?”

“No, the food would have been no good by the time we got home,” Luis said from the front seat. “Too much traffic.”

Right. That made sense. Darcy sighed, shifting herself forward a little. She didn't really have a whole lot of room to move because of the whole leg room situation.

Whether it was the shifting around or the bouncing on him, Scott was actually starting to get hard. Darcy could feel his erection pressing against her ass.

She was totally prepared to ignore it, though. It was a perfectly normal, perfectly natural biological function. It was cool. Scott took in a deep breath like he was going to say something. Darcy turned half towards him and shrugged, not quite meeting his eyes. He wasn't making eye contact either, though. But they totally didn't need to talk about this. He seemed to agree, his mouth closing with an audible snap. She turned back around, staring hard at the side of the van.

It was a little awkward. Made slightly more awkward by the fact that she was really kinda into Scott. He was funny, and hot, and seemed pretty happy to be in his current situation. Of course, that could _totally_ be a purely biological reaction.

They went over another bump, because of course they did, and Darcy yelped as she was thrown back into Scott's chest again. His arms came around her waist, holding her back against him. “I am so sorry.” That couldn't be comfortable for him.

“It's fine. I think it might be easier if we stay like this, though? Less bouncing, anyway.” His arms tightened around her to elaborate on what he meant.

Yeah, no, that was probably the best idea. Darcy had a pretty cushioned ass, but if it kept being slammed into his cock, that might actually hurt. “Yeah, that's fine.”

Kurt smirked, but he didn't say anything.

No, they were grown-ass adults, this was totally fine. Totally. He had jeans on, she was wearing a skirt, so it was definitely totally fine. Except his erection was sort of nestled between her cheeks, because otherwise she might actually hurt him, and every bump they went over made her _very_ aware of it.

It was hard not to let her mind wander. Like, if pulled his jeans down around his hips, and pushed her skirt out of the way, and every bump thrust his cock up deep inside her...

Darcy cleared her throat. That needed to stop. But his hands were warm through her t-shirt, his fingers brushing against her sides. His breath was stirring the hair at the back of her neck, sending tingles through her. She couldn't _not_ think about it.

Needless to say, when they finally pulled up outside the In-N-Out, Darcy was in desperate need of some fresh air. Dave said something about the drive through, but Darcy insisted that she needed to use the bathroom, so they all got out of the van.

“You okay?” Scott asked as he stepped down into the parking lot beside her.

“Yeah, just a bit squished up in the van.” And she wasn't entirely sure how she was going to make it through the entire trip back without doing something to embarrass herself. She gave him a smile that was probably a little too bright, wondering how long it would take to get a quinjet out there for “emergency extraction.”

“Hey, you guys go on ahead, we'll be in in a second,” Scott called to the other guys. “Top secret Avenger business.” He waited until they'd gone into the store before looking down at Darcy again. “Maybe we can figure out something a little more comfortable back there before we go in.”

“Yeah.” Darcy nodded. “That's a good idea.”

They turned back around to face the vehicle, and Scott pulled the doors open. Darcy rested her hands on her hips as she looked up into it. “There's... Not a whole lot of room back here at all.”

“No.”

“I mean, I'd sit on the floor, but you guys would probably end up kicking me the whole way back to the apartment, then I'd be all bruised...”

Scott nodded, glancing over at her. “Then Steve would probably want to kick my ass for getting you all beat up.”

“And Nat, yeah.” Darcy considered for a second. “Honestly, I'd be more scared of Nat.”

“I really am.” He climbed up into the back of the van and settled himself in his seat again. “I mean, I'd offer to sit on you, but I think that'd be less comfortable for everyone involved, really.”

“Yeah. Too bad you didn't bring the suit. Then I could just put you in my pocket.” Darcy climbed in too and pulled the doors shut behind her.

“Hey, I have an idea.” Scott held out his hand for her, and Darcy took it. He pulled her forward until she was basically sitting in his lap, facing him. Straddling him, she was straddling his waist. She was perched on his knees, though, because that seemed like the best idea.

“Well, now I won't get kicked in the ankles anymore, but, um... Pretty bumpy.” She nodded as she looked down at him. “You'd probably smother in my boobs.”

His green eyes slipped down for a fraction of a second before coming back up to meet hers, like it was a struggle to keep them there. “Yeah. That would be the _worst_.” Sarcasm, obviously. His hand slid up her arm, up over her shoulder, resting in the middle of her back.

“I think we'll have to do it the way we did on the way here.” Darcy slipped away from him, turning around in the tight space and sitting down on his lap again. Yup. He was still hard. Not that she'd noticed or anything. “I just don't want to hurt you.”

“Believe me, you're not.” His arms crept around her waist. “It worked out better like this, though.”

“Oh, totally.” Darcy nodded again.

He was working up the hem of her shirt with his fingers, and then the tips of his fingers skimmed over her skin. So definitely not just purely a biological reaction.

She grabbed his hand and rested it on the inside of her thigh, just by her knee. “This is pretty good, too.”

“This could work.” His hand slid slowly up her knee, under the floaty fabric of her skirt. His fingers were hot against her skin, slightly rough.

“You must work with your hands a lot.” Her voice was mostly steady, too, which totally deserved bonus points. Her thighs fell open as his hand got higher and higher, the black fabric bunching up around his wrist.

“Yeah. I'm pretty good with my hands, actually.” Scott traced the crease along the inside edge of her panties.

“Oh god, I hope so. Hey, the windows...” That was something worth thinking about.

“Tinted. No one can see in.” One finger slid inside her panties. “Shit!” he exclaimed as he discovered exactly how wet her fantasies had made her. His finger slipped along her center to circle over her clit, and she closed her eyes, biting down on her lower lip.

Heat surged through her, sensation made more intense by the fact that someone could open the door at any second. “How long do you think we have?” That was probably something to be concerned about too.

“Good question. Get up for a second?”

Darcy pulled herself up a bit, bracing herself against the side of the van for balance. She heard the unmistakable sound of a zipper, then the rustle of denim against skin. “Fuck. I couldn't stop thinking about this the whole way here.” This very thing.

“Me neither.” He reached up and grabbed her hips, then paused for a second. “Hey, are you... Birth control?”

“I'm covered. IUD.” She let him guide her back down, holding her skirt up and out of the way with one hand. “I'm gonna need a hand here.”

Scott pulled her panties to the side, and she reached underneath her to steady his cock. The head nudged against her pussy, and she sank down onto him, letting out a long sigh as she felt him slowly filling her cunt. “That's much better,” he said when she was sitting down against his thighs.

“Mm,” she agreed. “Do you think they'd notice if we spent the drive back like this?”

“There's a-” His voice caught as she rolled her hips into him. “Good chance.”

“Then we should probably hurry up.” Darcy leaned forward, bracing one hand on his knee. The other she brought in under her skirt, sliding it down into her panties. She rocked back into him with short, quick movements, rolling her finger over her clit in a tempo to match.

His hands found her hips again, steadying her as he thrust up to meet her. “Oh yeah.” His voice was strained. “This is way better.” His jeans were rough under her thighs, but she couldn't really bring herself to care.

“Mm...” She could already feel the haze of pleasure beginning to tighten in around her. The air in the van felt heavier, somehow, hotter, making everything just that much _more_. The quick drag of his cock, the tingles of pleasure from her own touch...

His fingers dug into her hips through her skirt, and she felt him thrust once more, and then again, staying in deep the last time. He breathed her name as she felt the rhythmic twitch of his cock, spilling his come deep inside her. He relaxed back against the seat, his thighs going slack under her.

Darcy could feel herself getting close, but she wasn't quite there. He reached up under her shirt, finger tracing along the front of one bra cup. He rolled her nipple between finger and thumb through the satiny material, adding to the heat swelling just under her skin.

The world stilled around her for just a moment, and she let out a long sigh as she came. “Well,” she said after a second. “Maybe I'll actually survive the trip back now.”

“Yeah.” Scott pulled his hand out of her shirt and patted her hip with the other one. “I'm still hungry though.”

She stood up as much as the confines of the van would allow, pushing all of her clothes back into place. “We should probably get inside. Do you think Luis will let us eat in here?” There was a brief moment of guilt, because she'd _just_ fucked Scott in someone else's van. That was probably not approved etiquette.

“Probably. Yeah, I think so.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I was all, "Wait, I made this tag? THERE MUST BE MOAR!!!!" I asked for prompts, and someone suggested in the van.


End file.
